1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control and utilization of personal information management (PIM) data such as calendar and contact information in the context of personal and professional activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to control and utilization of PIM data in the context of mobile devices such as smart phones and PDAs.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently available groupware applications and other related collaboration products that facilitate shared work and access to documents and information (e.g., data pools) are, to a certain extent, ‘closed networks.’ That is, certain information cannot be shared amongst users of different groupware products because the protocols setting forth the rules and standards by which communication of data takes place are different. For example, an individual using Microsoft® Outlook® as an e-mail client via a Microsoft® Exchange® Server can exchange e-mail messages with an individual using a Lotus® Notes client via an IBM® Lotus® Domino Server. Those same users cannot, however, access the contact or calendar data of one another due to protocol differences between an Exchange® Server and a Domino Server.
There have been some software applications that have attempted to bridge the protocol gap such as the Trillian instant messaging (IM) client from Cerulean Studios. Trillian is a multi-protocol chat client that supports AOL® Instant Messenger, ICQO, MSN® Messenger, Yahoo!® Messenger and IRC through a single interface by enabling simultaneous connections to existing instant messaging networks via a direct connection to whatever servers actually power the messaging network. Trillian, however, cannot share most types of corporate or personal data as it is limited to Instant Messaging.
There is a need in the art for a system that allows for the aggregation and access of all types of PIM data in a centralized matter notwithstanding network protocols or other proprietary limitations of particular PIM data resources. Through the aggregation of this data in a centralized manner, the PIM data can then be manipulated or utilized by a particular user or shared amongst a family of users in order to allow for more informed personal and professional relationships. Through the aggregation and sharing of PIM data without regard for protocol and/or proprietary limitations, larger communities may be built between individuals and businesses.